Una Nueva Esperanza
by GinebraRemyHadley
Summary: Ginny está muy afectada por las pérdidas que dejó la guerra contra Voldemort, pero Hermione hará todo lo posible para que se olvide de ellas durante Navidad.


**Hola a todos, he decidido publicar este One-shot navideño, debido a las festividades navideñas jeje, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Felices Fiestas!**

* * *

La pelirroja se revolvía inquieta en su cama, no podía dormir, no podía creer que ya había pasado 1 año desde la batalla final en Hogwarts, en la que finalmente el elegido había derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Desde entonces toda la comunidad mágica podía estar tranquila y continuar con sus vidas, pero no todo era felicidad pues la guerra había dejado grandes pérdidas, y no solamente pérdidas materiales si no pérdidas mucho más valiosas. Miles de muggles habían muerto, cientos de magos inocentes fueron encarcelados y castigados, y otros cientos fueron asesinados cruelmente en batalla. No había ni una sola familia que no hubiera perdido al menos a un pariente, todos habían perdido a alguien, a un amigo, a una madre, a un padre, a un hermano.

Este último era el cazo de Ginny, había perdido a su hermano, había perdido a Fred. La familia Weasley estaba devastada, nadie podía creer que Fred hubiera muerto. Obviamente el más afectado era George, definitivamente no era el mismo y era de esperarse pues Fred no era solamente su hermano, era como una parte de él.

Además Ginny había tenido que lidiar con otras pérdidas, habían muerto amigos suyos, compañeros de clase, maestros. Sin contar la muerte de una de sus mejores amigas, la muerte de Tonks, la aurora era como un ejemplo a seguir para Ginny,

Además habían pasado unos meses desde que la pelirroja terminó con Harry, era verdad que lo amaba pero se dio cuenta de que lo quería como a un hermano. Sin embargo para sorpresa y alegría de la pelirroja Harry había tomado todo muy bien y parecía que se llevaban mejor que nunca, eran como hermanos, quien sabe quizás quería llenar el vacío que dejaba Fred.

"Fred", pensó nuevamente. En verdad le dolía recordar a su hermano, y le era difícil pensar que pasaría esa navidad sin sus bromas y sus chistes.

La pelirroja se revolvió nuevamente en su cama y después le hecho un vistazo al reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, eran las 4 de la madrugada. Solamente faltaban unas horas para que el sol saliera por completo, pues podía distinguir algunos débiles rayos que se asomaban por la ventana.

Se giró nuevamente entre las sábanas y observó a Hermione, que dormía plácidamente en la otra cama de la habitación. Lucía tan tranquila y tan relajada, Ginny sonrió. Al menos Hermione pasaría la navidad en su casa.

La castaña había desaparecido un mes completo después de la batalla. Había viajado a Australia a buscar a sus padres, y por suerte los encontró sin problemas y pudo revertir el hechizo desmemorizador. Ginny se había puesto muy feliz cuando su amiga se lo informó por lechuza, pues sabía lo mucho que Hermione extrañaba a sus padres.

Cuando Hermione volvió, su hermano Ron se mostró muy entusiasmado y Ginny sabía porqué pues la castaña le había contado lo que pasó en la sala de Menesteres. Al principio la pelirroja se mostró feliz pues sabía que a su hermano le gustaba mucho Hermione, pero después la idea de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos le desagradaba.

Hermione y Ron decidieron darse una oportunidad pero no duraron mucho tiempo juntos, pues la castaña terminó con él. Nadie sabía porque habían terminado, ni siquiera la pelirroja y eso que Hermione le contaba todo. Pero todos pensaban que era porque Hermione había decidido continuar con sus estudios y se quería enfocar en ellos.

Aunque Ginny se sintió un poco triste por su hermano algo en su interior se alegraba de que ya no estuvieran juntos. Además entre ellos las cosas no parecieron cambiar, seguían siendo tan amigos como siempre y peleaban siempre que tenían oportunidad.

Hermione y Ginny habían vuelto a Hogwarts tres meses después de la caída de Voldemort. El castillo no estaba reparado por completo pero los profesores hacían lo que podían.

La prefecta ahora cursaba el mismo año que Ginny y asistía a las mismas clases que ella por lo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. La admiración de la pelirroja hacia su amiga crecía cada vez más, así como su cariño por ella.

-¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó la castaña sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-No- respondió desviando la mirada de inmediato- ¿Te desperté?

-Si, en verdad eres molesta- bromeó la mayor.

-¿Arrepentida de pasar las vacaciones aquí?

-No, creo que si logro soportarte en el dormitorio de Gryffindor podré soportarte aquí.- La pelirroja sonrió.

-Perdón por despertarte.

-No te preocupes, ya sabes que me gusta madrugar- dijo Hermione quitándole importancia y después dijo un poco más seria- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…

-Gin, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- al no recibir respuesta la castaña se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la cama de la pelirroja- ¿Es por Fred verdad?

-Si- respondió Ginny, su amiga en verdad la conocía muy bien-Es solo que será raro pasar la Navidad sin él.

-Te entiendo- contestó Hermione pasando un brazo alrededor de Ginny y atrayéndola hacia ella- Pero no estas sola, tienes a tu familia contigo, me tienes a mi… ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Si… gracias Herm.

-Ahora lo mejor será que durmamos un poco porque seguramente tu mamá no nos dejará descansar mañana.

-Si, tienes razón- la castaña hizo el amago de levantarse pero Ginny la detuvo tomándola de la mano- ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo esta noche?- Hermione pareció dudarlo por un minuto pero finalmente aceptó.

La pelirroja levantó las mantas y Hermione se recostó a su lado.

-Gracias… gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

La mayor a modo de respuesta la abrazó nuevamente. Ginny suspiró, abrazó a su amiga por la cintura y colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho, se sentía tan cómoda y tan segura con Hermione que en pocos minutos se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

La castaña observaba a Ginny, su expresión preocupada se relajó y al fin parecía gozar de un poco de tranquilidad y descanso. Hermione sabía que la pelirroja extrañaba mucho a su hermano, y le dolía verla así, le dolía el no poder hacer nada, además sabía que sería muy difícil para Ginny pasar la navidad sin Fred así que se dijo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que esa navidad fuera memorable. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se quedó completamente dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando Ginny despertó Hermione ya se había levantado. La pelirroja suspiró, no entendía como la castaña le podía hacer tanta falta si solamente habían pasado unas horas desde que había estado en sus brazos. Bueno la verdad es que si lo entendía.

Un mes atrás por fin había aceptado que quería a Hermione más que una amiga… y no precisamente como una hermana. Al principio se mentía así misma diciéndose que solamente era admiración lo que sentía por ella, que no era posible que Hermione le gustara, pero conforme las semanas pasaban no podía seguir negándolo.

Cada vez que Hermione se le acercaba temblaba de pies a cabeza, cuando sus miradas se encontraban ella desviaba sus ojos cohibida, si Hermione la tocaba así fuera por accidente ella sentía una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, ya ni siquiera podía hablar con ella sin ponerse nerviosa.

Pero tenía que aprender a controlarse pues no quería que Hermione descubriera lo que sentía por ella, no la quería perder, no quería perder su amistad.

Ginny suspiró nuevamente, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Al bajar su madre la puso a cargo de la cocina mientras no estaba, pues como ella había dicho "Es navidad, la fecha de ayudar al prójimo así que no te quejes y comienza a pelar esas patatas… y apúrate deben estar listas cuando yo regrese" Sin decir ni una palabra más, porque no fue necesario, entró a la chimenea y desapareció.

Su padre y Percy seguramente ya estarían trabajando, así como George que ya debía estar en "Sortilegios Weasley". No había rastro de Ron, y para su decepción tampoco de Hermione. Harry que al parecer era el único en la casa se le acercó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Si, gracias- los dos entraron a la cocina y comenzaron a pelar algunas patatas. Después de un rato la pelirroja preguntó sin poder evitarlo- ¿En dónde esta Hermione?

-Tranquila, volverá pronto- dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Ok…

-Por cierto- dijo de repente el moreno- ¿Cuándo le vas a decir que te gusta?

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny sorprendida-¿De qué hablas?

-De Hermione… y de que te gusta…y de cuando piensas decírselo… y…

-Para, para, para- dijo la pelirroja- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

-Para, para, para- la imitó Harry- Eres mi amiga, estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, te conozco… además no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta, me extraña que Hermione no lo haya hecho.

-Harry yo no…-comenzó Ginny pero el pelinegro la detuvo.

-Si te vas a disculpar no lo hagas, si te vas a explicar no es necesario y si lo vas a negar mejor ni lo intentes- Ginny cerró la boca y se quedó en silencio algunos minutos, hasta que por fin dijo en voz baja.

-No se lo vayas a decir, por favor.

-Por mi no te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Pero pienso que deberías decírselo.

-No, no quiero que se aleje de mí.

-Ginny, Hermione jamás haría eso, ni siquiera si no te correspondiera, aunque estoy seguro de que lo hace.

-Ella no me corresponde Harry.

-Si tú lo dices.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos mientras continuaban con su tarea.

* * *

Hermione caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, estaba buscando una tienda que había visto la última vez que fue de compras, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

-¿Porqué te interesa tanto encontrar esa tienda?- preguntó Ron desesperado.

-Ya te lo dije, en esa tienda esta el regalo perfecto para Ginny.

-Y yo ya te lo dije- respondió el pelirrojo imitándola- Mi hermana caerá rendida a tus pies aunque le regales un escreguto de cola explosiva.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber sido completamente honesta con él, aunque para su sorpresa Ron se comportó increíblemente bien cuando le confesó que estaba enamorada de su hermana y que por eso no podían seguir juntos.

-No son tonterías, mi hermana esta loca por ti... y no sabes como me alegra, porque solamente tú o Harry obtendrían mi bendición con ella.

-Ron, yo no aspiro a tener nada con Ginny- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triste- Ella solamente me quiere como a una amiga, quizás como a una hermana, y yo lo acepto y aprenderé a vivir con eso.

-¿Cómo es que eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación y al mismo tiempo eres tan boba?- La castaña se quedó callada hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-¡La encontré!- dijo Hermione de repente y salió corriendo hacia un local situado en un pequeño callejón- ¡Esta es Ron!

-Gracias a dios- exclamó el pelirrojo siguiendo a su amiga.

Con mucho trabajo entraron a la pequeña tienda, dentro no había mucho espacio pues el lugar estaba lleno de objetos de todos los tamaños. Hermione comenzó a inspeccionar las pilas de cosas.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?

-Buscamos dos pequeñas cajas de música a juego- Ron la observó confundido.

-¿Ese es el regalo tan especial?- Hermione simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía buscando- Sabes Hermione, por más increíble que te suene esto, acabamos de pasar como 6 tiendas en donde seguramente hubiéramos encontrado cajas musicales.

-Lo sé, pero a Ginny le encantaron estas. Ella vino conmigo a esta tienda cuando estaba saliendo con Harry y dijo que desearía que él se las obsequiara.

-Espera… ¿Y tú no se lo aconséjate a Harry?- Hermione se encogió de hombros y puso cara de inocencia.

-Seguramente lo olvide.

-Si claro-contestó Ron sarcásticamente- Menos mal que no aspiras a nada con mi hermanita… si lo hicieras te abrías aliado con Voldemort y abrías matado a Harry.

-Jamás le haría daño a Harry-contestó la castaña indignada, aunque luego sonrió un poco- Sin embargo no me hubiera molestado que los carroñeros atraparan a Dean- el pelirrojo río.

-A mi tampoco me hubiera importado cuñadita.

Una vez más Hermione rodó los ojos, no podía creer lo inmaduro que era Ron, aunque definitivamente prefería sus tontos comentarios a que él la odiara y deseara practicar los maleficios imperdonables con ella.

-Bueno, al menos dime como son las cajas, y no me vayas a decir que son especiales porque eso ya me lo dejaste claro.

-Son dos pequeñas cajas de madera, tal vez de caoba, su color es obscuro y tienen algunos adornos de plata. En realidad parecen dos pequeños cofres, tienen pequeñas cerraduras, así que asumo que también tendrán una llave.

-Muy bien, dos pequeños cofres- dijo Ron mientras comenzaba a buscar.

Después de un rato comenzaron a desesperarse.

-¿En dónde demonios están?

-¿Estas segura que esta es la tienda correcta?

-Claro que lo estoy, esas cajas deben de estar por aquí.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?- dijo una anciana saliendo de la trastienda.

-Eso creo- dijo Hermione sonriendo amablemente-Estoy buscando dos pequeñas cajas musicales, parecen cofres, están revestidas en plata y…

-Se a que cajas te refieres- dijo la anciana y después se dirigió hacia el montón en el que estaban buscando los chicos.

-Nosotros ya busca….-comenzó Ron, pero su vos se apagó al ver que la mujer tomaba las dos pequeñas cajas- Pero nosotros… ¿cómo…?

-Bueno puede que ustedes dos no estén listos para poseerlas, puede que no estén lo suficientemente enamorados.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Esas cajas no son para nosotros- aclaró la castaña.

-¿A no?- los dos negaron con la cabeza-¿Entonces para quién son?

-Son para una amiga mía, se las quiero regalar esta noche.

-¿Con quién venías cuando las viste?- preguntó la anciana.

-Venía con mi amiga- contestó Hermione- ¿Por qué?

-Porque estas cajas solamente se muestran ante parejas realmente enamoradas o ante dos personas a las que las una un lazo de amistad verdadera.

-Ahora me crees cuando te digo que mi hermana muere por ti- dijo Ron haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara.

-No digas tonterías Ronald, esas cajas se aparecieron frente a nosotras porque somos muy buenas amigas.

-Si tú lo dices- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo comprar las cajas?-le preguntó Hermione a la vendedora.

-Si se mostraron ante ti puedes hacerlo, siempre y cuando se la regales a la persona indicada, de otro modo no funcionarán.

-Bueno pues entonces nos las llevamos- dijo Ron.

-Espera un segundo- dijo Hermione y después le susurró a su amigo-¿Y si no funcionan? A tu hermana no le va a gustar una caja musical que ni siquiera puede tocar.

-Funcionarán-contestó el pelirrojo y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Confía en mi.

-Está bien… espero que tengas razón.

La castaña compró ambas cajas un poco nerviosa, no estaba segura de que fueran a funcionar, era cierto que ella quería a Ginny con toda su alma, pero la pelirroja no sentía lo mismo.

* * *

Ginny había pasado toda la tarde en la cocina. Después de que su madre llegó no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de descansar. Molly estaba muy nerviosa pues cada vez era más tarde y la cena aún no estaba lista.

Ginny por otro lado estaba un poco preocupada por Hermione, había desaparecido todo el día y lo peor era que había desaparecido con su hermano. La pelirroja se regaño mentalmente por ponerse celosa de Ron, ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre la castaña... por más que lo deseara.

Cuando finalmente la cena estuvo lista, la Sra. Weasley apuró a su hija para que se fuera arreglar, y ella obedeció a regañadientes.

Después de ducharse Ginny se dirigió hacia su cuarto, y para su sorpresa Hermione ya se encontraba ahí y estaba hermosa. Al parecer la castaña se había arreglado desde temprano, y lucía en verdad radiante. Ginny hizo un esfuerzo por cerrar su boca y se dirigió hacia su armario.

-¿En donde estuviste toda la tarde?- preguntó la pelirroja tratando de sonar desinteresada.

-Compras de último minuto.- Ginny simplemente asintió y comenzó a vestirse en silencio-Yo eh… te dejaré sola para que te vistas... nos vemos abajo.

La pelirroja asintió nuevamente mientras veía a la castaña salir de la habitación.

Una vez lista se agachó y saco una caja de regalo de debajo de su cama, era el regalo de Hermione. Le había costado mucho trabajo conseguirlo, pero sabía que la castaña lo quería así que lo buscó durante meses hasta que por fin lo encontró.

Dando un gran suspiro regresó el regalo a su lugar original y salió de su habitación, prefería dárselo en privado no quería que Harry se burlara de ella por haberle comprado algo tan especial cuando seguramente ella le habría comprado una bufanda o algunas golosinas.

Al entrar a la sala la pelirroja vio a toda su familia reunida, su padre y sus hermanos mayores platicaban de algo cerca de la chimenea. Harry, Ron y George se reían de algún chiste del tercero, desde donde estaba pudo ver a su madre y a Fleur en la cocina.

Buscó a Hermione con la mirada y finalmente la encontró parada junto al árbol navideño, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero al parecer sintió su mirada pues se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. Ginny se reunió con la castaña.

-Creí que ya no bajabas.

-Si bueno, ya sabes regalos de última hora- la mayor sonrió.

En ese momento la Sra. Weasley les avisó entusiasmada que era hora de cenar, así que todos se dirigieron al comedor. Todos se sentaron, sin embargo quedaron tan juntos que sus brazos y piernas se rozaban. Hermione y Ginny no paraban de sonrojarse cada que se tocaban accidentalmente, cosa que hacía reír a los que se daban cuenta.

Fuera de pequeños incidente como ese, la cena transcurrió de forma muy tranquila, aunque con cierto dejo de tristeza al estar vacío el lugar de Fred.

Una vez que todos terminaron de cenar decidieron pasar a la sala, ya eran las 12 de la noche así que era oficialmente la hora de intercambiar regalos.

Los señores Weasley fueron los primeros en repartir sus obsequios, seguidos por Bill y Fleur. Todos sonreían y se abrazaban agradecidos, más por que todos estuvieran juntos que por los regalos.

Hermione había recibido una gran cantidad de regalos y era su turno de repartir sus obsequios. Primero les entregó su obsequio a los señores Weasley y después repartió los restantes entre Harry, Fleur y los demás Weasley. Para sorpresa de todos la castaña no le entregó ningún paquete a Ginny.

-¡Wow! ¿No le has comprado nada a mi hermanita?- preguntó George- Y ella que duró meses en conseguir tu obsequio.

-Cállate George- dijo la pelirroja molesta, no solamente por la broma de su hermano, si no porque Hermione no parecía preocuparse por ella en lo absoluto.

-Claro que le compré algo- respondió la castaña al ver la expresión de Ginny- Es solo que me gustaría dárselo después… es que esta en el cuarto y… yo...

-Bueno es el turno de Ginny- interrumpió Ron al ver que su amiga estaba completamente avergonzada.

La pelirroja entregó todos sus obsequios, y sorprendiendo nuevamente a los presentes no le entregó nada a Hermione. George estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Ni siquiera abras la boca… mi regalo también esta en la habitación...

-Es mi turno- interrumpió Harry esta vez, viendo como Ginny se ponía tan roja como su cabello.

La noche continuó. Todos se separaron en pequeños grupos para platicar una vez que se habían abierto todos los regalos.

Hermione vio como Ginny se dirigía hacia sus padres y la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

-Espera- le susurró- Me gustaría darte mi regalo.

Ginny asintió un poco sorprendida y la siguió escaleras arriba. Ambas entraron a la habitación y cada una se dirigió al lugar en donde habían escondido sus regalos.

-Si no te importa me gustaría entregarte el mío primero- dijo la pelirroja entregándole un pequeño paquete cuadrado forrado con papel de colores.

La castaña tomó el paquete y se sentó en su cama a abrirlo, la menor se sentó también observando su expresión.

-Ginny- susurró la mayor al abrir el obsequio y después abrazó a su amiga emocionada.- ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- preguntó esta vez en voz alta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, tuve que llamar a todas las librerías y bibliotecas que conozco- respondió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros- Pero se lo mucho que querías conseguir ese libro.

-Ginny lo he buscado durante años- respondió la castaña abrazando el libro contra su pecho- En verdad esto significa mucho para mi.

-Ábrelo-respondió la pelirroja, y al hacerlo Hermione se sorprendió aún más-No fué fácil pero conseguí que la autora lo firmára.

-¿Cómo...?-La pelirroja sonrió

- Haría lo que fuera por ti Herm- los ojos de la mayor se humedecieron y abrazó nuevamente a su amiga.

-Es mi turno de darte tu obsequio- dijo separándose de Ginny y entregándole dos pequeñas cajas.

La pelirroja las tomó y comenzó a abrir la primera con mucho cuidado. Al abrir por completo el primer paquete sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Son…?

-Si, son las cajitas que tanto te gustaron la última vez que fuimos al callejón Diagon.

Sin decir nada más la menor envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a su amiga. Después de algunos minutos se separaron.

-Recordé que deseaste que Harry te las comprara- comentó la castaña- Yo no soy Harry… pero aún así creí que te gustaría tenerlas. Además la anciana que me las vendió me dijo que eran muy especiales, solamente funcionan juntas. Si le regalas una de las cajas a alguien y no amas en verdad a esa persona, entonces no tocarán. Pero si le das una de las cajas a la persona amada, a tu alma gemela, y conservas la otra entonces tocarán aunque estén lejos una de la otra.- Ginny sonrió mientras sacaba la otra cajita de su empaque- Así que supongo que es un regalo doble, tu le podrás dar una de esas cajas a la persona que tu ames.

Ginny sin decir ni una sola palabra le entregó una de las cajas a Hermione quién la miró confundida.

-Entonces supongo que te daré un segundo regalo de navidad- la castaña miró a su amiga y después observó la caja nuevamente. La pelirroja le tendió a Hermione una de las llaves y ambas abrieron las pequeñas cajas al mismo tiempo.

Del interior de las cajas comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía que llenó la habitación, mientras que dos pequeños fénix salían de las cajas y comenzaban a danzar juntos.

Las chicas miraban emocionadas a las aves, ambas tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione se giró hacia Ginny y le sonrió.

-Funcionan…

La pelirroja asintió, no era capaz de decir nada en esos momentos. Si esas cajas en verdad funcionaban como Hermione le había explicado, el que sirvieran en ese momento quería decir que la castaña le correspondía.

-Herm…-comenzó la pelirroja, pero Hermione la interrumpió.

-No digas nada Gin… yo… yo te quiero- el corazón de la menor se detuvo por un segundo y después comenzó a latir cada vez con más fuerza- No, yo no te quiero, yo te amo…

Sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja se acercó a Hermione y tomó su rostro con sus manos. La mayor suspiro y cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto. Ginny lentamente se acercó a ella, y después de lo que le pareció una eternidad sus labios finalmente se encontraron. El beso fue breve y muy suave, pero duró lo suficiente para que ambas chicas sintieran un mundo de mariposas en sus estómagos.

Las dos abrieron los ojos un poco después de separarse, Hermione sonrió y Ginny pensó que lucía más hermosa que nunca.

-Yo también te amo Herm.

La mayor sonriendo radiantemente se acercó nuevamente a ella y se besaron, esta vez mas pausada e intensamente. La castaña tomó a la menor por la cintura y la acercó un poco más a ella, mientras la pelirroja colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hermione. Cuando el beso termino no se separaron, si no que unieron sus frentes y se observaron transmitiéndose todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos a través de esa mirada.

-Feliz Navidad Ginny.

La pelirroja sonrió, quizás después de todo el mundo no era tan malo, quizás después de todo sería capaz de superar las pérdidas de tantos seres queridos, quizás después de todo siempre hay una nueva esperanza.

-Feliz Navidad Hermione.

* * *

**Bueno espero que este pequeño One-shot les haya gustado. **

**Por favor dejenme saber lo que les pareció a través de un review. Y una vez más... Felices Fiestas a todos!**


End file.
